Pretty Little Liars
by VampireLover101
Summary: At Hogwarts everything and everyone is perfect. Except for Pansy, Parvarti, Ginny, and Hermione. They prove that you can't trust a pretty girl with an ugly secret.
1. Hermione

**Hey ya'll I'm back with a brand spanking new Harry Potter story. Yes Pretty Little Liars is finally here!**

**I own nothing. But I would appreciate some reviews to tell me if you love it, hate it, if you want to see anything.**

**Just a side note before the story starts. I'm basing the story off both the books and the TV show. You won't really see more of one than the other but there will be plenty of original stuff happening.**

Chapter one: Hermione

I sat alone on the train back to Hogwarts by myself. I was not excited about my sixth year at Hogwarts. Things have changed so much since Fleur's disappearance last year. I shook my head clearing my thoughts about her. It's too hard to remember her. My best friend is gone, and now my whole group of friends has disintegrated and we no longer speak to each other. I leaned my head back against the seat thinking of the man I had met in Hogsmade last night. I smiled to myself. Bill was gorgeous with his short cropped red hair and lopsided smile. He was the most adorable man I'd ever laid eyes on. And the hook up in the Hogshead bathroom had been amazing. He was different than boys my age. He is worldly, he looks literature and poetry. He had just become a teacher and had just gotten his first teaching job. Bill is perfect; he would be my soul mate if I believed in such things. Too bad I had never gotten his last name. I stretched out in my seat. I had gotten to take a year off Hogwarts to go to Bulgaria with my parents for a year.

Too bad that Bulgaria had been my dad's way of trying to fix things after his affair. The affair I had helped him keep from my mom. If Fleur was here I would talk to her about all of this. I shook my head again clearing away such thoughts. Fleur is gone, she disappeared. That's it end of story; she is probably dead… I looked up as the door to the compartment opened. There stood Ginny Weasley. We used to be the best of friends. We had both been part of Fleur's clique. Seeing her now seems weird. She seems almost exactly the same. She has the same fire red hair, same dusting of freckles across the bridge of her nose. She definitely still plays quiditch.

"Hermione." She gasped surprised, "When did you get back?" She asked tugging on her red ponytail. I had been back for a couple of weeks and had been dreading returning to Hogwarts. I love learning, I love the education I get here, but I hate how perfect and stereo typed everyone is.

"I got back a couple weeks ago."I muttered I shifted in my seat nervously, before looking back up at Ginny. She also shifted uncomfortably.

"Mind if I sit down, everywhere else is full." She explained. I nodded in acceptance. Ginny is probably the only one of my old friends I wish I hadn't lost contact with.

"Sure." I mumbled watching her sit down. We sat in a few moments of terse silence before I cleared my throat. "I saw a missing person poster for Fleur the other day." Ginny nodded her head,

"It's still hard to believe she's gone isn't it?" She asked softly I nodded my head biting my lip. "She's probably dead." I raised an eye brow, "What we've all thought it!" I nodded my head,

"I know, but I just don't think I've ever heard anyone say it before though." She nodded in understanding. We sat there in an awkward silence for awhile.

"I've heard the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor is really hot." Ginny volunteered. I cracked a smile. Maybe Emily and I could be friends again after all. I looked up seeing a couple figures walk by the door to our compartment. My jaw dropped in shock. There stood my old friend Pansy and our old target of teasing Daphne.

"Is that Pansy and Daphne?" I asked in disbelief. Ginny nodded, "What happened?" I asked Ginny just laughed.

"They're the new 'it' girls." She explained, "They just got hot. Pansy's dating Draco Malfoy now." Ginny filled me in. I was shocked Draco was one of the most popular boys at Hogwarts. I knew Pansy always had a crush on him, but could a year to Bulgaria really change things that much? I looked over at Ginny,

"Please tell me Parvarti is still the anal driven scholar she was when I left." Ginny nodded, leaning back in her seat,

"Yeah, she hasn't changed a bit. She's still scary, still the highest ranking girl in school, and still captain of Ravenclaw's Quiditch team." I laughed. It is good to know some things never change.


	2. Parvarti

**Hey guys I'm posting the second chapter of Pretty Little Liars. I hope you guys bare with me for a couple boring introduction chapters. **

**Keep reading and reviewing. I own nothing!**

Chapter two: Parvarti

I sat on my side of the compartment across from Padma and her new boyfriend Harry. Of course perfect Padma is dating Harry freaking Potter. Sometimes life is so unfair. I can barely keep up with Padma. Her skin is lighter, she wears blue colored contacts, she gets better test grades, she is already accepted to the University to become a healer, and now she is dating the Chosen One. I fiddled with one of my black curls uncomfortably before standing up abruptly.

"I need to use the loo." I muttered stalking out of the compartment. I needed time away from my perfect sister and her freaking perfect boyfriend. Even though Harry is not her usual type. He's dark, and mysterious, and sexy. No don't think like that he's Padma's boyfriend. I walked down the train aisle towards the loo. I could see Pansy and Daphne a few steps ahead of me. I rolled my eyes in disgust. Daphne had shortened her skirt for her school uniform. Stupid skank. I walked into the loo and got into a stall changing into my knee length plaid skirt and white button up slipping my sapphire and silver tie on over my head. I pulled on my black thigh high stockings and some black Mary Jane pumps. I walked back out of the loo towards the back of the train to get some air. I wasn't ready to go back to my compartment. There stood Harry outside. He was smoking a cigarette.

"Does Padma know you smoke?" I asked teasingly. I knew Padma would have blown her top and thrown a hissy fit if she knew Harry smoked, and this would of course end in Harry quitting smoking and proposing to her.

"Does Padma have to know everything?" He questioned back raising an eyebrow. I laughed, Harry is a funny guy. Maybe he won't be so bad to spend time around.

"Touché." I countered. Harry laughed looking at me. It felt like his haunted green eyes were stripping me naked. It felt like he could see right through me and knew all of my secrets just by looking at me. "You're different than Padma's usual boyfriends." I told him trying to back away from the dangerous train of thought I had entered. He's Padma's that means he's off limits.

"How so?" He asked, god the way he talks makes me want to jump him. He's gorgeous, and his voice is like melted chocolate dripped over strawberries. I looked down at the tracks zooming by from under the Hogwarts Express. I should launch myself over the railing for the thoughts I'm having about Padma's relationship. It's so wrong.

"Well I actually like you." I flirted out of habit. I pushed off of the railing back onto the train. I couldn't believe I had just done that. I walked past a compartment noticing a flash of red. I looked in there sat Ginny. I couldn't believe it, sitting there with her was Hermione. She looked so much different than when she left for Bulgaria. She looked edgier, in a Bohemian way. She looked good, she looks happy. I shook my head clear walking off back towards the compartment I had been sharing with Padma and Harry. I need to stay focused on the year ahead. I have to start training for the Quiditch season, I have to start studying for N.E.W.T.s. I need to start buttering Snape up. I do not have time to get caught up with my old friends. I do not have time to think about the fact Fleur is still missing. There just isn't time for that. She's gone, she's been gone for a year. I walked into my compartment.

"Oh there you are, I was starting to think you had gotten lost." No such luck, I thought to myself. Sitting back down in my seat propping my feet up on the seat across from me. "You haven't seen Harry have you? He's been gone for awhile." I smiled to myself.

"Nope, haven't seen him." I felt powerful; I was helping Harry keep a secret from Padma. I felt like I was in on a major secret. The way I had felt when I still best friends with Fleur.


	3. Pansy

**Keep baring with me guys! I only have one more introduction chapter then things can start getting good! Anyways, here is Pansy. Hope I did okay with her. I don't know too much about her because I don't see a lot of fan fictions about her, nor did J.K. Rowling write to much about her. So hopefully you guys like this chapter. Let me know!**

**Keep reading and reviewing. I own nothing!**

Chapter three: Pansy

I walked into the Great Hall side by side with Daphne. We strutted our way to the Slytherin table like we were on a cat walk. Being the 'it' girl of Hogwarts definitely has its perks, I thought to myself as all the small second years pointed and stared as I walked by swaying my hips. I walked over to Daphne and I's spot at the Slytherin table. All eyes were on me as I slid in next to my stunningly perfect boyfriend Draco Malfoy.

"Hey Draco." I cooed kissing his pale cheek. "How was your summer baby?" I asked batting my eyelashes. Draco smiled back at me kissing me softly on the lips.

"Lonely, I missed you." He said smiling at me. I smiled back. Draco is damn near perfect. Except for one thing, he is on this whole kick about wanting to wait till marriage to have sex. And I want to have sex with him. Why you may ask? Well because I love him of course. I've been into him for forever.

"I missed you too." I told him smiling brightly. Daphne was seated across from me like she normally is. She is single by choice, she says why be tied down and be an 'it' couple when she can have any guy she wants.

"Check out Hermione Granger. She grew up." Draco's friend Blaise Zambini pointed out. I looked over at her, she had grown up. She looked different. She finally took the weird pink streaks out of her hair. She seems more edgy more Bohemian. But we had all grown up and grown apart that summer Fleur disappeared. We all shared our secrets like we were supposed too we were all best friends… "She looks good enough to hook up with. Don't you think Draco?" He questioned, I looked over at Draco, he just shrugged his shoulders,

"I like Pansy better." He stated simply, I just smiled kissing his cheek. Blaise just made a face at Draco.

"I'm going to try to hook up with her." I rolled my eyes. Hermione would never go for Blasie.

"She'll never go for you." I teased in a sing song voice, holding my knowledge of Hermione over his pretty little head.

"I always forget that you two used to be best friends. You could put a good word in for me." Blaise suggested wiggling his eyebrows.

"Ew, why would Pansy want to talk to that Gryffindork trash?" Daphne retorted snottily. I smiled a very fake smile Blaise's way.

"Besides Hermione and I aren't friends anymore." He raised an eyebrow,

"What did you lose contact when she went off to Iceland?" Bulgaria, "Germany?" Bulgaria, "Finland?" Bulgaria.

"I think she went to Bulgaria mate." Draco stated simply I just smiled thankful I didn't have to correct him. He can be such a pig.

"Pansy, did you get that essay for potions written?" Daphne questioned winking at me, I giggled.

"Of course not Daphne, don't worry though. I'll do it tonight." I said with a wink. I would simply just steal an essay and put my name on it. Nothing I haven't done before.


	4. Ginny

**I swear this is my last introduction chapter! Then it's onto the good stuff! **

**As you guys have noticed this story is clearly AU in places. I want to address something quick. In my story cell phones, and computers do work in Hogwarts. Just thought I would throw that out there before we got into the story to deep.**

**As always keep letting me know what you think. I love getting reviews from you the readers, keep reading. And most importantly. I own nothing, nadda, Zilch.**

Chapter four: Ginny

I walked up to Gryffindor tower awkwardly. I would have walked up with the Quiditch team or Hermione but Hermione had to go to a Prefects movie, and my Brother Ron's new girlfriend Lavender won't stop coddling him. It's really annoying to be honest; she makes practices unbearable. I got to the portrait entrance and saw a box of what appeared to be junk just sitting there. It said free on the sign next to the box. I knelt down and upon closer inspection realized it was Fleur's stuff. I blinked my eyes trying to fight away the tears. Fleur, Hermione, and I had all bunked together since first year. It had been weird enough last year when it was just Lavender and I alone next year when Hermione had gone away to Bulgaria.

"It's okay. I miss her too." I heard Hermione whisper behind me. I turned on her still squatting. She was tugging on a bracelet around her wrist. We both sat there in silence for a few seconds just remembering Fleur.

"I can't believe they finally cleared out her stuff and they are just giving it away." I whispered to her. I watched Hermione shift awkwardly again. I had always felt closer to Fleur than I was sure the other girls had been.

"I don't think Hogwarts did. There is a new girl this year. She's bunking with us." Hermione explained. She sounded the way I felt. It felt like bringing anyone else into our dorm room was wrong, like we were betraying Fleur's memory. "Lavender is also moving into a dorm room with Padma." She explained. Now it felt more than ever like we were betraying Fleur by letting this new girl into our dorm.

"We should go into the common room." I said trying to sound happy and positive about this hole situation. Hermione just nodded.

"Yeah we probably should go meet our new bunk mate." She agreed. "Rosewood." Hermione stated the password. We watched the portrait of the Pink Lady open up for us. As we walked in it felt like the room was staring at us. Was it really so weird to see Hermione and I together? We used to be together all the time. But that was when Fleur was here… Hermione gripped my hand with hers. She gave me a reassuring smile before going back up towards our old dorm room. I followed her into the wide room. It was still my home like room. Lavender's canopied bed against the far wall was gone and replaced with a cozy love seat, Hermione's bunk on the other far wall was still surrounded by books, and photos. I'm there are more from her trip to Bulgaria to join those current pictures of us and Fleur, Parvarti, and Pansy. My bunk also still looked the same, just better made and surrounded by Quiditch posters. There were also several pictures of me and my boyfriend Dean. On the other side of my bed was the new girl's bed. I could feel Hermione scooping her out too. She had hung up several band posters and like everyone else had several pictures from home set up. Her decorations had a very Oriental feel about them. I jumped as the door to our dorms loo opened up. There stood a beautiful Chinese girl with long strait black hair.

"Oh you must be my new dorm mates!" She exclaimed in surprise, "Hi I'm Cho Chang." Hermione nodded her head politely as she started organizing all of her stuff again.

"I'm Hermione Granger." She introduced herself, I held my hand out to shake Cho's

"I'm Ginny Weasley." She smiled broadly,

"I knew you were the jock the second I looked at you." I blushed hard, she's very pretty and she smells like bananas.

"Wha-what?" I stuttered. I heard Hermione snicker, she would know how nervous and shy I am. Cho just smiled again,

"You have a quiditch players build, I bet you're a chaser!" She exclaimed I nodded dumbfounded. Hermione just laughed,

"Best bloody chaser Gryffindor has." She waved her wand before grabbing a book starting towards the door, "I'll be back later." She muttered waving her head leaving quickly and silently.

"So what's her story?" Cho asked plopping down on her bed that had a large blue quilt with silk flowers stitched into it covering the queen sized bed.

"Hermione likes being alone where it's quiet so she can read. Or at least she used to before she went to Bulgaria for a year." I muttered going over to my trunk opening it.

"Very intriguing. And what's the story with the girl whose bed I'm sleeping in?" Cho asked. I winced visibly. "Sorry were you guys friends." I smiled trying to be sweet,

"Yeah, I guess you could say we were friends." I muttered fingering the blue yarn bracelet Fleur had given me two years ago. She had given each of us one, but I'm the only one who still wears it. Does that mean I'm the only one still loyal to Fleur?

"Is it okay I put her stuff outside the tower?" I kept smiling, it was okay. It should be okay. Everyone should have the right to have whatever piece of Fleur they wanted.

"Yeah, it's okay. I'm sure everyone will want a piece of her. She was the most popular girl at Hogwarts." I told her, "You know before she disappeared." I explained sitting down on my bed. Cho just nodded her pretty head.

"So you, this girl, and Hermione knew each other for awhile?" She asked. This girl really likes her questions doesn't she?

"We lived together since first year." I told her. She looked down embarrassed,

"Sorry, this can't be easy for you guys to talk about, let alone with someone who didn't know her." I smiled at Cho.

"It's okay; people say it's healthy to talk about her." Cho smiled brightly at me and I couldn't help smiling back.


	5. Hermione 2

**Here you go finally a little bit of action. But only a little.**

**Keep reading and reviewing. And remember. I own nothing.**

Chapter five: Hermione

I walked towards Defense Against the Dark Arts wondering who our teacher would be this year. I'd already heard Padma and Lavender squawking about how they heard Professor Lupin was some young hot stud. They are so immature, so frivolous. I walked into class sitting down in what would have been my always usual seat. Just close enough to the front to be seen but far enough back to avoid spittle should any teachers have the nasty habit of spitting when they talked like a certain fourth year teacher named Mad Eye Moody. Not long after I took my seat Ginny walked in and sat down next to me.

"Hey." She whispered smiling at me. I have to admit, it's nice that Ginny will still talk to me or this year in the dorms would be extremely awkward for everyone. Like they used to be before Fleur disappeared.

"Hi." I whispered. I looked up watching Pansy walk in with Daphne at her side taking a seat on the Slytherin side of the room. "I still can't believe that's Pansy." I stated commenting to Ginny. Pansy used to be awkward looking, a heavier girl. People used to joke that she looked like a pug. That obviously isn't true now. And she is thin as a rail.

"Yeah, and Daphne is her loyal lap dog." Ginny commenting making me giggle. I watched Parvarti enter the room. She was carrying a load of books, was clearly stressed already, and still manages to look perfect. Padma entered a few seconds later holding hands with Harry. Him, Ron, and I had been friends before Fleur had picked me out for her clique.

"Padma and Harry are dating?" I asked confused. Padma's usual types were well, nice Indian boys. Ginny laughed,

"Shocking isn't it?" Just then the bell rang signaling the start of class and we all started pulling out books. I heard our new professor enter the room.

"Hello class, I'm your new professor, Professor Lupin." I was still looking down at my book for class trying to find the right page. "Holy crap." I looked up and found myself looking into the eyes of Bill. The very same Bill I had hooked up with in a bar a few nights ago. This cannot be happening! I sat there for a few seconds slack jawed. This is happening. My cell beeped in my bag breaking my shock. I started fumbling around,

"Sorry." I squeaked trying to find my phone while the whole class laughed and Bill, no Professor Lupid went back to trying to teach. Once I found my phone I saw I had one new message from a private number.

_I bet he messes around with students all the time._

_Most teachers do._

_Just ask your dad._

_-F_

Today cannot be happening. Nobody knows that my dad had an affair and that's why we went to Bulgaria. No one except for… Fleur. Could Fleur have sent me this? I texted back a quick response.

_Who is this?_

There was no response. My heart was beating a hundred miles an hour. No one could know I had hooked up with Bill. Er, I mean Professor Lupin. Oh Merlin I'm in so much trouble. I looked around waiting for someone to pull out their cell phone, but no one did. This couldn't possibly be Fleur could it? She's been gone for a year. People don't just show up after being missing for a year. Let alone show up and try to scare the shite out of you! But this has Fleur written all over it. Ginny looked at me concerned. I smiled closing my phone wanting to reassure her. She had taken Fleur's disappearance the worst. She can't know about this.

I couldn't concentrate on the lesson. My brain kept going back to the day Fleur and I had caught my Dad making out with one of his students. Some vile girl named Nymphdora. Fleur had come to visit me over the summer. We had gone out for frozen yogurt, we turned the corner. And BAM! There was my dad in the back of his car making out with some girl with bubble gum pink hair. He didn't know we had seen him till later when I confronted him. I've never forgiven him for cheating on my mom. Would my dad cheat again now that we were home? I shook my head trying to focus on the lesson. But I couldn't; a few nights ago I had been convinced Bill, no Professor Lupin, was my soul mate, but no he's my teacher. After forty-five minutes of such torture the bell finally rang letting us go free. Finally it was free period.

"Miss. Granger, may I speak with you a minute?" I heard Bill, no he is Professor Lupin, call after me. I looked at Ginny,

"I'll see you at lunch." I told her sending her off to potions. I turned to look at him. He looked so good in his suit and tie. He didn't wear formal robes like the other teachers do.

"What do you want to talk about?" I asked shifting my feet nervously. He looked at me with those big brown eyes that just burned holes through my very being.

"You told me you were thinking of majoring in Literature." He stated simply. I walked towards him kicking my boot clad feet against the stone floor.

"I am thinking about majoring in Literature." I was standing almost nose to nose with Bill now.

"This is wrong. I could get fired for this." He mumbled leaning in closer to me, I pulled away from him thinking about my Dad with Meredith. What if Bill has a girlfriend?

"I can't do this." I whispered fleeing from the room.

**I want to address something real quick. Bill in this story would normally be Bill Weasly, but then when Hermione had met him in a bar she would have recognized him.**

**You have to remember Hermione and Ginny used to be best friends. So for the purpose of my story Bill and Ginny are not siblings.**


	6. Pansy 2

**Nothing really to report this chapter. **

**I own nothing, and keep reading and reviewing.**

Chapter six: Pansy

I walked into Transfiguration side by side with Daphne swaying my hips. I took a seat by Draco. He looked very focused and looks very cute when he looks like that.

"Hey Dray." I greeted him, smiling sweetly at my honey. He smiled back at me squeezing my hand under the table. I smiled pulling out a paper that I had of course stolen from some nameless Ravenclaw and had put my name on. This was how I passed most of my classes. It shocks me that teachers haven't caught on yet. Granted Daphne does it too. So it can't be that hard to get away with cheating in this school.

"Alright students, please pass forward your essays on the Transfiguration of Identities towards the front." I passed up the piece of parchment and Draco looked at me,

"You don't do any homework all summer, party all last night and somehow still manage to turn in an essay of that level of hardness." I flipped a dark brunette lock of hair over my shoulder.

"I have my ways." And one of those ways is making sure you don't get caught which means no telling anyone that you've been stealing papers. Draco smirked at me handsomely

"Ever the Slytherin Pansy, Dearest." He teased seductively. I flipped a strand of brunette hair behind my shoulder with a shrug. Draco is used to me being secretive. He knows I have secrets and that I like to keep it that way. He used to try to pester me about things like how I managed to always get papers done, or how I lost the weight. How I was feeling after Fleur disappeared. But I would never tell him, eventually he just stopped asking.

"I learned it from you." I teased, Daphne gave me a look. But she knew better than to open her mouth. We had become the 'it' girls together. And even though I had been ugly, chunky, and dorky I had, had one thing going for me. I was best friends with Fleur, I had been popular. Daphne had been the girl we picked on made fun of. It didn't matter what her feelings were to us. But now she's my right hand girl. I'm the queen bee and she is my right hand bitch.

"I didn't think I was that secretive." He muttered leaning in towards me. I smirked ready with a witty reply.

"Mr. Malfoy, Miss. Parkinson. I hope class is not interrupting your conversation." Stupid McGonagall. I smiled at her while Draco mumbled his apology,

"No not at all, Professor McGonagall, please do continue." She glared at me as the heavy wooden door to the classroom opened and Hermione rushed in looking winded.

"Five points from Slytherin for your cheek, Miss. Parkinson; and five points from Gryffindor Miss. Granger. I would have hoped you would have better decorum than to show up late for class.

"Sorry, Professor." She muttered before rushing to the only empty seat just behind Ron Weasley and Lavender Brown.


	7. Ginny 2

**Sorry it has taken me so long to update! I just got a job and right now I'm on call so I haven't had a lot of time to write.**

**Anyways! Keep reading and reviewing my story. I love hearing from you the readers.**

**As always. I own nothing. **

Chapter Seven: Ginny

I stood outside of Herbology waiting for Cho to come out of her class in there. I smiled when I finally saw her.

"Hey Cho." I greeted her, she smiled at me,

"Hey!" She exclaimed hugging me, "What are you doing?" She asked as we fell into step with each other walking back to the Gryffindor commonroom.

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out for awhile before I have to go to Quiditch practice." I suggested biting my lip. Cho smiled and giggled softly,

"Sorry, I have to start writing a paper for Herbology. Could I take a rain check though?" She asked I nodded readjusting my bag on my shoulder. "I do have a small favor though." I smiled at her,

"What's that?" I asked curiously. Hanging out with Cho feels so natural like when I used to hang out with any of my old friends, before Fleur went missing.

"Well I have to go to the Library, and I don't know where it is." I opened my mouth to start explaining how to get to the library. "I was wondering if you could walk me to it." I nodded smiling,

"Definitely." She beamed brightly at me. I lead her down the near empty hallways towards the usually empty hallway by the library. We stood in front of the library for a few seconds just laughing.

"Thanks for walking me down here." Cho stated almost sounding flirty. I smiled probably blushing.

"It wasn't a problem." I admitted shyly. She smiled leaning in for a hug. I went to hug her back as we pulled away we looked at each other awkwardly for half a moment. Cho leaned in again and kissed me on the corner of my mouth and I felt myself kiss back.

"Sorry." She said rushed and embarrassed. I pulled away shifting my weight.

"It's okay." I told her shifting my weight again, "Well I should get going, I have Quiditch practice and such." I say with a smile. "I'll see you later back at the dorm." Cho smiled sweetly,

"Yeah see you later in the dorm." She quipped skipping into the library. I smiled to myself as I started walking off towards the locker rooms just off the pitch so I could get ready for practice.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry it has taken me so long to update! I just got a job and right now I'm on call so I haven't had a lot of time to write.**

**Anyways! Keep reading and reviewing my story. I love hearing from you the readers.**

**Hplover-I maybe remembering the books wrong, but Padma and Parvarti were in different houses. I couldn't remember which twin was in Gryffindor and Which one was in Ravenclaw. **

**So if someone knows I would love it if they would let me know what house she is in in case I am remembering wrong.**

**As always. I own nothing. **

Chapter eight: Ginny

I walked out of the showers with a white towel wrapped around my chest. My red hair was dripping down my back as I chatted with Katie about practice.

"I really do think Harry dating Parvarti is bad for our health!" She exclaimed rubbing a sore muscle on her neck. I groaned rotating my sore shoulder muscles,

"I hear you. Her crazy competitiveness has rubbed off on him." Katie laughed heartily, smiling,

"This must be different than when you dated him last year." She stated I laughed hard. Harry and I had been broken up for almost a year now, and I had been dating my current boyfriend Lee Jordan for about three months now.

"Not really. He's just more concentrated." I stated, a year ago Harry had been distracted by the war against Voldermort. Katie just smiled back at me while I started entering the combination for my locker.

"Lucky, Padma." I chuckled she was right, Padma is lucky; she has Harry's full attention and no one distracting him from her. My locker popped open and I saw a piece of white paper sitting there tucked in between my clothes, and my book bag. I looked around wondering if Lee had snuck in and left me a note. I picked the note up and opened it up.

_Oh little Ginny's found a new friend to kiss._

_-F_

I swung my head around wondering who could have possibly seen Cho and I kiss. Who could F be? Could it be Fleur? But she's been gone for a year. Could this be her?

"Everything okay, Ginny?" I heard Parvarti ask across the way from me. I shoved the mysterious note back into my locker. I smiled at her hoping she didn't see the panic on my face.

"Yeah everything's fine." I said pulling my clothes back on and throwing my long wet red hair up into a pony tail.

"You sure?" she asked. I nodded smile still on my book bag. Stuffing that cursed note in my bag.

"I'll see you around." I mumbled scurrying out of the locker room up to my dorm room thinking. I had kissed Fleur two months before she disappeared. I had loved Fleur, no one else knew. No one but Fleur knew about the kiss. Could this be Fleur? But she's been gone for a year. It couldn't be here. How would she have known Cho had kissed me? I burst into my dorm room and saw Hermione sitting on her bed staring at her cell phone looking frazzled. I wonder what's wrong with her.

"Hey Hermione?" I questioned softly shifting my weight. "Can I talk to you for a second?" She nodded flipping her phone shut.

"Yeah, what's up?" I opened my mouth to talk to her, tell her about the note. The door opened and I flipped around seeing Cho standing there.

"Hey Cho." I said breathless. I couldn't talk about who this mysterious F is with her here. She smiled at me,

"Hey Ginny!" She exclaimed. I swallowed hard. I felt split I wanted to talk to Hermione, but I also don't want to talk about Fleur or whoever F is in front of Cho.

"What is it you wanted to talk about Gin?" She asked I smiled a pleasant smile brushing things off easily. That's the first thing you learn when you're friends with Fleur, you learn how to smile convincingly. You learn to smile that smile that makes everyone believe everything is perfect even when things are falling apart.

"It's nothing important." I reply sweetly brushing her off. Hermione just looked at me, she knew that smile; she can smile this smile. She learned it right along beside me.

"If you're sure Gin." She trailed off looking down at her phone nervously biting her lower lip. Something I know she only does when she's worried about something.

"Yeah, I'm sure. We'll talk about it later." I said reassuringly. She just nodded distractedly running her fingers through her brown curls.

"Yeah, okay." She mumbled grabbing some books off of her night stand and rushing out the door. I stood there for a second nervously.

"Hey again." I stated dumbly looking at Cho.


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm horrible, sorry it took me so many months to update. I haven't been busy writing, I've been busy working and trying to find a tattooing apprenticeship and of course following the tv show pretty little liars.**

**What can I say? I'm a woman obsessed I love the books and I love the movies. Anyways, keep reading and reviewing, and check out my other new story Porcelain Riddle.**

Chapter Nine: Pansy

I sat in the Slytherine Dorm rooms smoking an expensive cigarette while gossiping with Daphne and our lackeys, Millicent and Astoria. I stubbed out my cigarette in an expensive crystal ash tray before standing up stretching.

"I think I'm going to go for a walk and get some air. Evening ladies." I said walking out of the dorm room my heels clicking down the stone hallway. I let my mind wander back to Fleur. She'd be so proud if she could see me now. We'd rule the school instead of the joke of a sidekick Daphne. I flipped a lock of ebony brown hair over my shoulder before running into a very sexy seventh year Ravenclaw Head Boy named Rodger Davies.

"Miss. Parkinson, I was just coming to collect you from the Slytherin Rooms, Professors Snape, McGonagall, and Headmaster Dumbledore wish to see you." I winked at Rodger flirtatiously, this totally has Daphne's fingerprints all over it,

"Am I in trouble Mr. Davies?" I asked flirtatiously licking my lips. Rodger fidgeted uncomfortably

"Unfortunately yes, Miss. Parkinson, now if you would please come along so this can be rectified before dinner begins." He trailed off my mouth hung open okay this better be some sort of prank by my friends. I followed Rodger up to Head Master Dumbledore's office where he said the password,

"Banana Gum." The gargoyle jumped aside allowing myself and Rodger to go up to Headmaster Dumbledore's office. Rodger knocked on the door,

"Come in!" Called Dumbledore's voice, Rodger opened the door letting me go in first I walked into the office my palms now starting to sweat thinking this isn't a prank. I saw my mother sitting across from Dumbledore whom was sitting behind his desk, my head of house, Professor Snape on his left, and the Deputy Head Mistress on his right.

"Miss. Parkinson, please have a seat next to your mother." He said somberly. I sat down next to my perfect, good looking, and recently single mother fidgeting heavily.

"Pansy, would you like to tell me why I was called out of a very important business meeting my Professor Snape?" I just shrugged wondering what was going on myself.

"Pansy was caught turning in stolen homework." Headmaster Dumbledore stated gravely, "If this was a regular occurrence for Miss. Parkinson this would be grounds for expulsion as it is only her first even we will discuss her punishment." I swallowed hard, where is Daphne, if I'd been caught shouldn't she have been caught? We'd both been doing it? I started shaking as my mother's jaw dropped.

"Pansy had done what?" she asked incredulously. I shifted nervously in my seat across from Dumbledore.

"Pansy could you wait just outside my office while we talk to your mother?" Dumbledore asked looking at me seriously. I nodded walking out of the office keeping the door cracked open. I sat down in a chair just outside his office for waiting. On the table next to me was a candy dish filled with Jelly beans. I took a handful popping them into my mouth swallowing them without really tasting them when my blackberry went off. I opened the text message and almost shit myself with what I saw.

_Careful Pans,_

_I hear detention food makes you fat._

_XOXO_

_-F_

My head whipped around out of habit wondering who had sent the text. No one was around to have seen me eat the jelly beans, and the only person I knew whose name started with an 'F' was… I quickly typed out a reply,

_Is this Fleur?_

I sent the text but got now reply. Fleur's been gone for a year. People assume she's dead, and dead girls don't send text messages.


End file.
